The present invention generally pertains to electronic communications and is particularly directed to improvements in distributed digital exchanges and to improvements in switching systems and input processors for distributed digital exchanges.
A distributed digital exchange is employed for completing a communications link between a selected originating channel and one or more destination channels. Discrete originating channels are defined by the respective data bit positions in every frame of a time-division-multiplexed input signal. Discrete destination channels are defined by the respective data bit positions in every frame of a time-division-multiplexed output signal. Several different communication links can be completed by the distributed digital exchange during each frame.
Switching systems are employed for routing data from any selected data bit position in a frame of a time-division-multiplexed input signal to one or more selected data bit positions in a frame of a time-division-multiplexed output signal.
Input processors are employed for synchronizing a time-division-multiplexed input signal received from an input line in response to timing signals that define frame and data bit positions.